1. Field of the Invention
The present new invention relates to trailer attachments and more particularly pertains to an aerodynamic nose cone cap addition attached to both the tongue part of the trailer frame and the front of the trailer body. Doors give entry to the covered extra space in the caps interior which can be used in several different ways including storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different add on attachments that have been invented and recorded over the years. More specifically trailer attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar expected and obvious structural configurations notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Some known prior art in this area includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,972 which is an added platform attached to the tongue of the trailer frame. This doesn't give any aerodynamics to the front of the trailer and it is a disadvantage with wind resistance.
Another known in prior art is U.S. Pat. No. D 529412 S which is an added and attached container to the front of a camper trailer. This too doesn't give any aerodynamics help in wind resistance for the trailer which is a disadvantage. An additional one in prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,956 and D243597 which are the same invention and does offer less wind resistance and storage. The disadvantage is it still doesn't cover all of the tongue frame and doesn't extend to the hitch as show in FIG. 11 which means more wind resistance to the trailer and there are no doors for crawl in or walk in entry into the interior of the cap itself. This disadvantage of more wind resistance gives less NASCAR draft efficiency as well as less fuel efficiency. The interior also is not large enough for utility, workshop or hygiene usage and has inferior shape design.